Nissan GT-R Black Edition '12
Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = |gt6type = |drivetrain = |power = 542 BHP |pp = 546 PP |engine = VR38DETT |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |height = |torque = 64.50 kgf.m |aspiration = Turbo |distance = 11.864 seconds |0-60 = 3.494 seconds |displacement = 3799 cc }} The Nissan GT-R Black Edition '12 is a high-performance car made by Nissan. It is available as part of a DLC pack for use in Gran Turismo 5. It is normally available in Gran Turismo 6. Colors There are six colors available for this car: *Brilliant White Pearl (3P) *Ultimate Metal Silver (4M) *Dark Metal Gray (M) *Meteor Flake Black Pearl (2P) *Aurora Flare Blue Pearl (2P) *Vibrant Red © Description This description is taken from the Gran Turismo official website :The engineers for the Nissan GT-R, codenamed the R35, are not the type of people to sit on their laurels. Immediately after the debut of the super high-performance sports coupe at the end of 2007, they were already hard at work at further developing the car. The culmination of their efforts was seen in the 2011 model. For this update, the GT-R received a turbine and exhaust revision which increased power to 523 HP. They made even more improvements the following year with the introduction of the 2012 model. :This time, they completely re-tuned the engine—the first time this was done in the R35's short history. Among other things, they made the fuel mixture leaner, changed the timing of the camshafts and revised the precision clearance between internal parts. As a result the car's horsepower went up 20 HP to 542 HP at 6400 rpm, while torque increased by 14.5 ft-lb, bringing the total to 466.5 ft-lb from 3200 to 5800 rpm. A result, the GT-R now runs to the 62 mph mark in 2.8 seconds and lapped the Nürburgring in just under 7 minutes 20 seconds. :One improvement we won't see in the U.S. is the specialized suspension system for right-hand-drive models. Because dynamic load was biased slightly on the right side of the car due to the GT-R's layout, the left-side coil springs were stiffened, and the arm-mounting angles were changed to make the settings asymmetrical on the left and right. '' :''With the new update the existing SpecV was removed from the lineup, replaced with a special "For TRACK PAC," intended for racing enthusiasts. Acquisition GT5 This car is only available for the owners of the DLC Car Pack 2. Further copies of the car can then be purchased from the Nissan Dealership for 94,710 Credits. *A gift ticket for the special GT Academy version of this car was sent to players who completed the challenges in Round 6 of the GT Academy 2012 competition, between May 1 and June 25, 2012, with all gold awards. GT6 This car car be purchased for 94,710 Credits. It is a detailed car. Pictures Nissan GT-R Black edition (GT Academy) '12.jpg|The GT Academy version of the Nissan GT-R Black Edition '12 in Gran Turismo 5. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Supercars Category:GT5 DLC Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Level 11 Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars